Trepidation
by FlutterbyButterfly
Summary: Of all things in this world that we fear the most, why is it that what we fear the most is the opposite of what we should fear?
1. The Mission

Yello, yeah I wrote this a while back and since I finally got an account, why not post it. Please be nice, I happen to like this one. And it is no mary-sue...I hate those.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own yummy van Helsing, funny Carl, or punny Cardinal..I only own my own creations.

* * *

_For a thousand years_

_The order has protected innocents_

_From the coven_

_Now after those thousand years_

_They will be tested_

_By their own._

* * *

The pale crescent moon loomed above the majestic city that was the Vatican. As the clouds made their way to block the sickingly light from the Luna, a figure trotted on a black horse into the square. Cloaked all in black with tints of grey, it's wide brimmed hat still wet from the rain down pour that day, it was safe to say the stranger had ridden through the day, perhaps only a few breaks now and then. As a bell chimed powerfully, pronouncing midnight mass, the shadow got off his horse and walked towards the Vatican.

As he drew nearer, the clouds drew closer together, and as he entered the amazing chapel, the wind picked up. Out of habit the man removed his hat, reveling long, shoulder length dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin, with stubble littering his features. Sighing the man walked down the churches aisle, making his way to one on the center pews and sat down, placing his hat beside him. His eyes were tired and body seemed too heavy to lift himself. The last thing it seemed he need was a disturbance.

Of course that is exactly what he got.

A very annoying disturbance.

Unless you like the short, stuttery friar types.

From the left door, near the alter, a short, skittish man emerged, hugging what seemed to be a bundle of dirty laundry that he seemed intent on keeping to himself. In the pews the man inwardly groaned, all he wanted was 5 minutes, looking up at the ceiling as if facing God he groaned again, "why?" he thought, as the Friar caught sight of the disheveled man.

Grinning widely the friar "ran" to his friend, still clutching the bundle. Once he arrived at his destination he paused.

"Did you bring it?" the friar asked, eyes wandering.

"What? no hello? How are you?" The disheveled man joked, shaking his head as the short man frown slightly, thin eyebrows knotting together in a slight bout of irritance.

"you killed it didn't you?" he accused, summing up his dramatic moment with a dramatic finger pointing at the now frowning man who stood up, causing the friar to step back to allow the man to exit the pew.

"Van Helsing" the Friar began, and right away Van Helsing groaned, knowing a lecture was coming next as they made their way to the confessional.

"You were ordered to _bring_ the Chupacabra _back_ for studying not to _kill_ it" the friar lectured, as Van Helsing opened the confessional door, looking back at the friar.

"Carl" he said, as the friar nodded "yes?"

"It was kill or be killed, besides" he continued as he sat in the small room in which Carl followed, sitting beside his friend. "Why would you want to study that thing?" Van Helsing questioned as Carl rolled his eyes, waiting for the Cardinal to enter the room opposite.

"Because further analysis is needed to figure out whether they are wild by nature or by a symptom...of...some...sort" Carl said lamely, obviously not knowing the real reason it was to be studied, at this Van simply shrugged.

"Either way it was a pain to deal with" he said, eyes landing on the confession window where the Cardinal now sat, giving Van an angry look.

"you killed it...why?" the Cardinal question Van who nodded towards Carl as the hidden entrance that led to the laboratory open, revealing a long stone staircase heading down.

"Asked Carl" was his answer as he stood and went through the entrance followed by a drilling Cardinal and skittish Carl.

Calm and collected, Van followed the Cardinal through the lab, biting his tongue through out the whole lecture, which lasted a good ten minutes on "following orders" and "rash decisions". Once the lecture was completed, Carl entered the picture insisting on showing Helsing his new weapons, to which Van obliged once the Cardinal left to find slides to show Van about a new mission. Weaving between tables with gadgets and steam-run machines they arrived at Carl's "designated area". His long table was covered with trinkets, weapons, plans and big yellowing sheets of paper and all sort of un-recognizable things.

Almost skipping, Carl rushed over to one of his smaller tables and brought Van a long ebony cane, to which Van cocked an eyebrow.

"Carl I don't think I'll be needing one of those for a while" he said, eyeing the cane that held a silver knob at the very top, lined with a steel belt. Rolling his eyes the friar chuckled, shaking his head.

"no, no, this is no _ordinary_ cane" he told his friend dramatically, "allow me to demonstrate", to which Van nodded. Bouncing a bit from "hidden" excitement. He twisted the knob clock wise with a swift wrist movement; Van was forced to jump back.

At the twist of the nod, the sound of metal erupted from the thin cane as numerous thin, deadly sharp spikes shot out. Grinning with a scary glee, Carl handed it to Van who cautiously handled the stick, careful not to embalm himself by accident.

"these spikes are silver plated, and the hand has ebony finishing but underneath it is only titanium, nothing on this earth could break that cane" he said, voice full of pride, and Van inspected it.

"And why make it a cane?" Van asked curiously, as Carl was about to answer, they were interrupted by the Cardinal who approached them, beckoning them to come. Setting the frightful thing down, Van followed the Cardinal as Carl apologized to a near by blacksmith who had leaned against the table and placed his hand on the cane.

Huffing the Cardinal lead Van and the now following friar to the projector. Turing to face Van and Carl he began. Motioning to the projector, a slide came up showing a map of France" Your mission is to travel to Paris, and hunt down a clan of shape shifters" the Cardinal told Van Helsing who gave him a look.

"Shape shifters?" he inquired, gaining a look of fear for Carl, and an annoyed look from the Cardinal who nodded.

"Yes, they have been causing problems, many murders have occurred near the area they reside in, and is believed they are the causes of these deaths." The Cardinal told Van who looked doubtful.

"They've never caused problems before; it could easily just be a human with mental issues. Not something supernatural." Van said, as the Cardinal nodded in agreement.

"That is correct, and that is what we want you to find out." He told Van who nodded.

* * *

"Next slide" the cardinal said, after twenty minutes of looking at locations, and the way the victims were murdered, the last slide showed a possible shape shifter. It was a man with short cropped brown hair, defined cheekbones, more sunken then delicate. His eyes were slightly slanted, as if years of squinting had finally caught up with him. A deep clef in his chin and his eyes themselves were emotionless.

Stretching, Carl breathed out. "Well that was pleasant" he said sarcastically, to which the Cardinal shot him a disapproving glare, and Carl shrunk underneath it. Quickly evading a lecture he looked around a the sound of another toiling bell.

"Twice? But the midnight mass it half way through" Carl said, giving the cardinal a questioning look.

"The girls in the St. Mary Covent have just graduated from their studies and a now able to continue their life with experience to take them places" the Cardinal explained.

"Oh" Carl said, as Van studied the new picture on the screen.

"Sir, I think you missed a slide" van said to the Cardinal who looked surprised as Van motioned to the screen. It showed a girl. Or a least he guessed of a girl by the shape and features shown. Or the lack of them. the picture was full body picture and it showed a girl in a long black dress and heavy coat with a draping hood that covered most of her face, leaving only a bit of her nose and lips visible. She was standing somewhat stiffly yet you could tell she was not in the best of moods.

Shaking his head, he turned off the projector and the slide diapered from the screen.

"That was not for you, it was for Father.Juliano" he explained, "she is his charge" he paused as Carl looked expectantly.

"Something wrong with her face or something?" he asked bluntly, as Van shook his head in expiration.

"What?" Carl whined as the Cardinal lead them away from the projector, and back towards the entrance way.

"That girl is none of your concern" he told them, giving them a hard look, "but you must not tell anyone of her" he told them exiting the hidden room, leaving Van and Carl confused. Van was first to recover, groaning he left the room also, followed by Carl.

"Well I suppose it's off to France". Van said, and Carl pouted.

"but I don't want to go to France' he whined making Van roll his eyes.

* * *

As the moon continued to hang in the night sky, and cloud threatened to cause and eclipse, if you were to step outside at this exact moment you would feel the foreboding that made its way in the direction of the Vatican. Though it was a ways away. You could feel it.

But a few miles away a carriage bumped on the rough road that weaved through the rare but thick forests of Rome. It held three passengers, and a driver, who lead four black horses in the direction of the Church of Saint. Peter at a swift speed.

* * *

Sitting by a window in one of the grand halls of the Vatican, Van and Carl were discussing Van's lack of self-control when it came to his missions.

"You should really think before you act" Carl told him, earning a well placed glare, which he did not notice.

"Van Helsing, when are we going?" he asked, to which Van thought for a moment.

"Three days"

"Three days!" Carl gasped, suddenly looking panicky.

"How on earth am I going to be able to pack everything in that amount of time!" he whined, as Van banged his head against the wall he was leaning against.

"You'll find a way" he told the friar who pouted. Standing up swiftly, Van placed his hat on his head and turned, heading towards the entrance.

"Van Helsing! Where are you going?" Carl asked, still sitting on the bench.

"Out" was his one word answer as he left the baffled Friar and made his way towards the exit of the Vatican to take a walk in the courtyard.

But not before pausing to look at the Cardinal talking in hush tones with Father. Juliano.

But he paused only for a minute before deciding it was none of his concern, though it bugged him.

_Why would Cardinal look so shaken when talking with Juliano...though Juliano looked shaken too. _He thought to himself as he exited the Church and entered the vast courtyard and made his way for a walk, looking up at the looming moon above.

* * *

A cold breeze entered the dark carriage from the cracked open window to the right. Rocks and bumps on the road made the ride difficult to sit through as the two figures sitting across from a girl clad in black kept an watchful eye of the person, as if any minute she might try to jump out of the carriage and onto the mucky path.

Of course she knew better.

Her hands in her deep pockets of her dark maroon color trench coat, with a sew in hood that drape over her face, keeping her signature feathers hidden in a shroud of black. Only her lips and a bit of her nose remained visible. In her pockets her figures were fiddling a small piece that if her fingers were on a piano you would be hearing Sonata in c major. From the way she was sitting it was impossible to determine her height, and her trench coat hides her weight as she sat straight in the seat.

The men across from her, both monks, never removed their gaze from her. Well maybe not never. Now and then they looked at each other with the same expression. A mixture of fear with curiosity. Each time they did this the girl would inwardly grin at they're antics. At this moment a yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her non-visible eyes.

They had been riding for a good two days from Italy, Venice to be exact. The memory of Italy's pasta (which the priests had sneaked in for her) and bread (her matron had gotten that for her a few times) lingered in her mind. Its old buildings, the library she went to only twice that was really a converted church. The people that came to the church and how they acted.

At this she smiled lightly, from watching the people in the church, she had learned how to determine a person's conscience or a bit of their personality. For example, a person walking into the church with their head held high showed they most light never went to confession, for they believe they do no wrong. Or a skittish man does not right away mean he's done something wrong. Sometimes it simply means that he is just a skittish person.

Lost in her thoughts of how much she wanted out of her life of confinement. For over four years she's had been kept in shadow, not allowed outside allow, of able to remove her hood. Needless to say it somewhat angered her, but more irritated her. At this moment of damning the people who sent her to _another _convent, the carriage arrived at the Vatican, an hour had past with out her even noticing. Twisting in her seat she lifted her head a bit so that she could look out the half shaded widow beside her.

Right away her heart somewhat sunk. It was beautiful to say the least, with a large courtyard towards the entrance with an extravagant fountain in the very center, but though it was big, it usually meant a small convent for her to stay in. Priest, or at least mean ones, always made her sleep in small rooms. A cell as they call it like nuns do. Needless to say it was not her picture of Buckingham Palace bedroom. Caught in her thoughts she vaguely noticed a figure clad in black who paused and watched the carriage enter the courtyard.

* * *

Pausing in his step, Van Helsing noticed an ebony carriage make its way in the courtyard and stop by the fountain. He was a bit far, but could make out two figures, men it seemed, exit the carriage, followed by another figure that seemed very reluctant in leaving the safety of the carriage. He guessed it was a woman by the fact she was wearing a dress. But that's all he could make out.

He was tempted to take a closer look at the midnight visitors but at that moment the Cardinal and Father. Juliano made their was to the carriage. They both still look very shaken. His curiosity finally took the better of the monster hunter and he casually made his way to the fountain, un-noticed by the group and sat down.

The sound of new footsteps made him turn his head and see Carl rushing to the Cardinal with sheets of paper. Stopping he was breathing heavily,

"Here-they-are-sir-"he gasped between breaths, holding his heart dramatically. Running a hand trough his hair he nodded at the two monks, but did not notice the girl.

Van was still sitting there, his back to them as Carl was told to go back to the lab. As Carl's footsteps became dimmer the cardinal spoke.

"I trust that your journey was un-eventful" he asked the monks who mumbled replies.

"Not as bad as it could have been" one said, to with the Cardinal cleared his throat. Turning his head, Van looked at the Cardinal who was wearing a superior expression and looking at the girl.

At this moment Van saw that the girl was short- not horribly short like 4'9, but her height made it difficult to determine her age. He studied her and it came to mind.

"_That's the girl-Juliano's charge"_ Van thought to himself as the girl stiffened from the Cardinal's gaze.

"Oh? Not as bad, what occurred?" he questioned as one of the monks rubbed his temples.

"simply the fact that she attempted to run once or twice" he said," no one mentioned that she was a fast runner" the other put it, making the Cardinal's frown deepen.

"Yes well, we were not aware of this either, but now that we **do **know, certain precautions will be taken" he stated, holding the papers in his hands, flipping through them. Van noticed the Cardinal's hand shook a bit, only a bit.

Clearing his throat, the Cardinal looked at the girl, "Heretic, this is father Juliano, he is you au pair and will rid you of your evil" he stated, and right away the girl's body stiffened, her jaw was set and fists clenched in her deep pockets." I have done nothing to be called a Heretic" she snapped, causing the Cardinal to frown and Father to cringe a bit. Giving Father the papers, Cardinal stepped forward and looked down at the woman. Van was more intent on listening, and from the voice he could tell she was not child.

As the Cardinal looked down at her she looked up holding her ground.

"You are a speaker for Satan" the Cardinal growled, "You should be thankful the church is willing to save you".

At the comments, Van heard the girl utter a bitter laugh. "Speaker for Satan" she scoffed, "my goodness I'm many things it seems, first a witch, then Heretic and now a speaker for the Devil" she said sarcastically, "please make up your minds".

At this mockery, the Cardinal stiffened immensely, and at this time Van decided perhaps it was best is he would leave.

Trying his best to be quiet, he stood up, but to his luck the Cardinal looked at his direction and saw him.

"Van Helsing" he called out, to which Van damned himself.

He turned and walked over to the cardinal.

"Yes?"

"A question"

"Very well" Van said, noticing the woman held an aura of anger.

"If one is in leagues with the devil, should the person not be grateful for the churches grace?" the Cardinal asked, to which Van thought for a moment, aware of the girl's aura rising.

"It depends, how is this person in leagues?" Van asked as the Cardinal shook his head.

"In general"

"Oh, well then, they should be" Van answered, _less work for me then_ he thought to himself, as the girl approached the Cardinal and poked him with her index figure.

"One is **only** in leagues with the devil if they **ask** him, **not if their born with it**", she had stressed the last part, just as the monks pulled her away from the Cardinal who glared.

"You will cooperate, or face the consequences" the Cardinal growled, motioning for the monks to take her to where she'd be staying. The girl seemed to growl a bit as she-against her own will- followed the two monks who held her in place.

"Now how is she in leagues?" Van asked, greeted by a rude Cardinal.

"None of your concern Van Helsing" he spat, exiting towards the Vatican followed by Juliano, leaving a very baffled Van helsing to walk back to the Vatican alone.

* * *

The girl followed the monks into the small conjoined part of the Vatican, up some stairs and into a small room. Her eyes turned into slits. It was dark in to room with a single candle. The small room had stone walls, a wooded bed with grey sheets and one pillow. Along with one side table, and small two drawer wardrobe to the far right and a wooded cross above the bed. A single window with bars was to her right. Sighing she entered the room and placed her bag on her bed. She heard the door shut and door lock.

_Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

_

Alright so please reveiw becasuse that is the only way I will update.Thankies :D


	2. Unjust Juristictions

K, here's chapter two...if i don't get more reveiws the chapters won't be done so quikly so R&R. thankies.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Van Helsing though i wish i did. I don't own Carl though I sometimes think i do because sone how my homework always gets done. But I do own MY charactyers so touch and die.

* * *

"May you go in Peace to love and serve the Lord" the Priest pronounced from the pedestal, his arms raised to the heavens, and eyes closed in a sense of holy meditation.

"Thanks be to God" she whispered, along with the number of people who had come to church, and were now singing the exiting hymn. Rubbing one of her non-visible eyes she hummed the tune of the hymn, not feeling like singing at that certain moment of time. Muffling a long awaited yawn, she rubbed her other eye.

* * *

The moment she had entered her bedroom, and the door was locked behind her, she had gotten to work. She had brought a small bag with her, just and old carpet bag, but it held many of her things. First she had removed her night-gown that was just a simple white one. Her other black dress, and her brown boots, that Sister. Ann in Germany had given her. After unpacking her few clothes, she took out her small brown box, lock box mind you, and hid it under her very thin mattress, at the foot over her bed.

That box held things that were dear to her, the last thing she need was that fool of a Cardinal finding it. After that she took out her few books and hung her prism light catcher in the small window. It was small, but when the light hits it, an array of rainbow colors decorate the walls. After attempting to brighten her dingy room, she figured it was only proper the go the mass at the Vatican as soon as possible.

Or it was just habit.

Either way she had knocked on her door, and asked the monk outside to take her to St. Peter's Church, took which he obliged. Surprised that a heretic would ask to go to church. On the way there, he kept throwing confused looks at her, his barbarian thick eyebrows knotting together to form one big dead brown rat above his eyes. So he took her to the four o'clock am mass, and set her down in one of the center pews, telling her not to try any funny business. So she sat and watched the mass for an hour and a half.

* * *

And now she was waiting for the monk to escort her back. But her thoughts on leaving were broken when she heard the Cardinal was coming. At the very thought of the fool she got angry. That little bald terd treated her like a criminal. Under her hood her eyes narrowed, and in her pockets her fists clenched.

"Well, something wicked this way comes" she stated, as the Cardinal passed right beside her, and gain the reaction she was hoping to get. The man turned to her in anger and she grinned proudly.

"What did you say fiend?!" the Cardinal snapped, as she waved a hand in explanation.

"Thought I should let all the innocent church goers to know that an insolent, ignorant fool was coming their way" she said, standing up, but not before the Cardinal grabbed her right arm, and yanked her out of the pew.

She yelped in surprise and the man pulled her out of the pew, and onto the isle. Taking one of her shoulders and shoved her down into kneeling position. Pointing at the cross that hung behind the Alter he yelled.

"Ask for forgiveness you witch, so that God may take pity upon you tainted soul!" he ordered, earning a shake of the head.

"I have nothing to be sorry for" she stated bluntly, as the Cardinal kept her down. The pressure from the pushing was hurting her knees and back. She didn't regret her words one bit. Eyebrows knotted in pure fury the Cardinal raised a hand.

"Why you little" he growled, about to punish the girl, when a hand reached out and stopped his flying fist.

"Is that really necessary Cardinal?" a voice stated, more then asked, to which the Cardinal growled and faced the owner of the voice, not releasing his grip on the girl who gritted her teeth against the pressure of the pain.

"Stay out of this Van Helsing! This is not concern of yours!" the Cardinal snapped, jerking his arm from Van Helsing's grip. Helsing stood there, surprised by the venom in the Cardinal's voice, but quickly recovered, eyes glaring.

"It is when a man of the church attempts to hit a woman" he stated bluntly, eyes glimpsing quickly at the girl who kneeled silently, but he could swear he depicted a small whimper.

"It is punishment for her insolence" the Cardinal snapped, raising his hand again only to have to be stopped again, this time Van Helsing looked irritated. "Let the priest deal with it, you are just a Cardinal" he growled, pulling the Cardinal's hand back. Eyes in slits the Cardinal removed his grip for the girl who stood up shakily, but quickly and stepped back from the Cardinal, fixing her hood.

Releasing the Cardinal's arm, Van Helsing just stood there as the Cardinal glared, then turned to the girl and pointed a finger at the.

"Repent, or the fires of Hell will be your greeting" he said with venom in his voice as he stalked away and went though the door on the left side of the Alter. Confused, Helsing face the girl who was fixing her heavy gloves.

* * *

It amazed him how she confused him so much. He felt not a shred of evil in her, but yet she was accused to no end that she was. He took this time to quickly study her, or as much as he could seeing as how almost everything about her was hidden, save her lips and chin, but that is no help. In all honesty it was becoming the irritate him greatly

* * *

Sighing she fixed her gloves, before facing her "rescuer". She, in all honestly, hated the fact that a man had to "save" her, but she was thankful. Looking at him she saw he seemed irritated and frowned. He was very tall; she barely came to his shoulder.

She hated that.

He had long, very dark wavy brown hair that stopped at the shoulders. Brown eyes and he defiantly did not shave in a good time period, stubble claimed his cheeks, chin, and above the lips as their territory. He was tanned.

That also irritated her.

She wanted to tan.

What stumped her was that he dressed all in black. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, vest, and a very long black trench coat. _What kind of person only wears black_? She thought to herself, but of course felt stupid. She also always wears black. Then a thought popped in her head. _Maybe he's like me!_ But that thought was crushed right away when she remembered the Cardinal speaking with him as if he was normal and how he commented on people like her should repent, that angered her. She settled that she wanted nothing more to do with this stranger in black._ I guess he's just like everyone else_ she thought, feeling a bit down.

"You okay" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts. His voice was deep, yet not, with an accent she could not place. She nodded.

"Yes" she said pausing for a moment "thank you" she added, she might as well, it's wouldn't kill her, and it was common courtesy. Nodding to him she made her way to the monk that was waiting for her at the entrance with a tired expression. She followed him out as he took her back to her dormitory and locked the door again to leave her to sleep for few hours. To which she was glad.

* * *

Van Helsing watched her leave and then sat down. He had never seen Cardinal get so angry, _wonder what she said that set him off_, he thought to himself, as the priest came in a cleared the alter and put out the candles.

He took this as his cue to leave, and went to the courtyard, placing his hat back on as he made his was to his room in the Friar convent, with the rain slowly dropping in a rythmetic fashion

* * *


	3. Another Change

Hey, sorry it's taken a while to get to writing. Well, here's a chapter and I hope you enjoy it.And her name will be reveiled next chapter, sorry:)

Please R&R thankies

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own anything in Van Helsing, not the hot Dracula, not the hot Hunter, not even the pathetic Friar. oh well, I do own the girl.

* * *

It had rained all night and even now at six o'clock in the evening, it was still raining heavily. Pitter pattering echoed off her window as she looked out through the wrought iron bars that caged her window. Fixing her gloves she sat down on her bed that screeched under the unexpected weight. In the mist of bucking gloves she heard a knock at her door. Groaning inwardly she made her way to the door and unlocked it, opening it to be greeted but a short, black haired monk. He smiled stiffly and nodded his head.

"Can I help you?" she asked, continuing to buckle her gloves while looking at the man from under her hood. Trying as hard as she could she tried to give off an friendly aura. It seemed the monk needed it.

Licking his lips in nervousness he nodded once again, "the Cardinal wishes to see you before his dinner" he told her, to which she rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. Sighing she nodded stiffly, shutting the door behind her. "Very well" she said in an obviously irritated tone. Walking stiffly, she follows the monk out of the convent and to the side of the Vatican where she was lead into an overly furnished room. It was stuffy and very hot.

Rubbing her head she followed the monk's motions to sit down in one of the heavy chairs. She settled herself, only to sink in so deep she worried that she wouldn't be able to get out. _So this is how he get's them to stay and listen to his rambling_ she thought to herself, pulling herself out of the casem of doom.

Footsteps caused her to look up and her heart the beat faster. Only now did she realize she was scared of the Cardinal. Cracking her thumb was the greeting the Cardinal got. Not bothering to sit down he walked up to her and looked down at her with supiorer grace. His eyes still held anger directed at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"You are going to Paris" he told her bluntly, catching her completely off guard. "Par.." she began, only to get cut off.

"Yes, it seems it would be best if you went there for a while" he said" it seems there is an excellent exorcist there would could help you become remotely human" he told her, adding in a little insult.

"Pray be when do I leave" she said bitterly, not happy about the sudden news, she was just at France not to long ago. Beside she had just unpacked.

"You leave tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" she said, her voice filled with anger, "I just got here, and now you expect to just send me off!" she yelled, earning a well place glare.

"You are going, and leaving tomorrow. You are going with a group...and escort if you may" he said, an unclear malice in his eyes. Before she could object anymore she was sent off back to her room fast then you could say dammit.

* * *

Rubbing one of his eyes, Gabriel continued to pack a bag for on needed necessities for the journey. Food, clothes, money, and other things, including a French dictionary courtesy of Carl. Adjusting the objects so that they would all fit in the bag he turned to Carl who was packing his bag of weapons, quiet happily mind you.

"And what has you in such a good mood?" Gabriel asked the happy monk who grinned, "Oh just that we get to test my new toys" he said, smiling to himself. Gabriel nodded but something was racking at his mind.

"Carl, do you have any idea whom we are traveling with?" he asked, and the Friar paused, thinking for a moment.

"No...not a clue" he told him, getting back to packing. "But it is odd" he continued, scratching at his Friar robes, "it was so out of the blue" and Gabriel nodded.

"That's what has me worried" he said, finishing his packing. "Well get some sleep. We leave at four o'clock" he told Carl who looked confused.

"In the evening?"

"No, morning Carl" the man said bluntly and walked off to his quarters, as Carl began sputtering.

"But I wanted to sleep in"

* * *

Kicking the bed, she growled angry foul words. If her life were any worse Charles Dickens would write a story about it. Her small bag had been packed in a matter of minutes, all her few belongings in one, small, carpet bag. Pathetic? Yes.

"Why must this always happen to me?" she sighed in expiration and lied onto her hard bed. The ceiling above was stone, as was the rest of her cell of a bedroom, and it was cold. Very cold. She could see the breath in front of her. Rolling over onto her side she sighed again. It was November, and soon would be snowing. The thought of snow always made her smile. Even as a child she enjoyed running about, having snowball fights with her brother, of even in the convents, especially in Russia and Germany, just going out side and making snow angles in the snow with the school children.

Even she had to admit, not all the convents were that bad. The one in Russia slowed her to walk about without an escort, and the food was always hot. Germany allowed her to sing and play music, even thought it is forbidden for nuns to. They also didn't see the need for her to repent, just to be a good person was enough for them. But France had been tough. Full of jurisdictions and rules, she had a hard time following all of them. Spain had been wonderful. Kindness was their policy. Italy had been sweet.

But this place was the worst. In her short time here she had never been so angry.

Stretching her sore limbs from the fight with the Cardinal she looked at the small clock. It was one o'clock at night. She was to leave in three hours. But she wasn't tired. She hardly ever was.

Walking over to her bag she took out some paper and drew for the remainder of her time.

* * *

Blood. It tainted the once safe and quiet streets of France. Now it was a calling card.

* * *

Alright, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up by the middle of next week. bebebye.


End file.
